


Getting Approval

by xairylle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/pseuds/xairylle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before today, Luffy had no opinion about Eustass Kidd despite being Law's ex-boyfriend because past is past but this is now. And now Luffy hates him. Really hates him. Oh, and there's still Doffy, Law's adoptive father, to be dealt with. Nothing a few cracks of knuckles can't handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Approval

Oh, he hates Eustass Kidd. Before today, Luffy had no opinion about this red-headed freak despite being Law's ex-boyfriend because past is past, right? Right. But this is  _ now _ . And now Luffy  _ hates _ him.  _ Really _ hates him.

 

So earlier today, Luffy was exerting more effort than required to turn his study session into a make out session with Law. After all, why  _ else _ were they studying in his room where a bed was in plain sight if not to eventually  _ get to work _ , right? Halfway through Badgerbra integerquations whatever and sometime around Luffy-still-trying-to-get-into-Law's-pants-o’clock, the door bell started ringing quite frantically. 

 

Pissed, Law got up to answer it, yelling for the person to "wait a god damn second" (he’s so cute like that). There was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs along with the  _ still  _ angry doorbell before Luffy heard crashing sounds and Law’s angry roaring that suddenly getting muffled. Without so much as a gasp, Luffy bolted out of the room and ran downstairs.

 

And that's where he found Eustass fucking Kidd shoving Law and lifting him by the collar (or neck?) up against the wall near the upturned couch and disheveled tiger rug in the living room. Law can fight back, sure, but this pointy-haired asshole is  _ begging _ for Luffy’s knuckles to be corkscrew punching his skull.

 

"Hey!" Luffy now practically leaps down the steps. The impact jars him a bit, but he ignores it and so does Kidd. Well, ignoring Luffy, but ignoring all the same. Luffy hears Law coughing and okay, he absolutely hates Eustass Kidd now and in his next life because this asshole is going to  _ die _ right fucking now or  _ else _ —

 

A tall shadow blocks Luffy's path before he gets to his target. For a moment, the boy’s first option is to punch this son of a bitch for attempting to roleplay a wall  _ now _ of all times. That's until said wall's large hand with long slender fingers grabs Kidd by the back of his collar and throws him easily—too easily—towards the other end of the room. Law slides down the wall as Kidd leaves his space forcibly and violently. 

 

It's almost amusing to Luffy how a man as large as Kidd could look like a rag doll flying, now slumped on the floor and groaning. Luffy thinks he looks better this way. Ah, but he has other priorities than dead men walking.

 

"Law!" He runs to his coughing boyfriend sitting on the floor.

 

"I'm okay." Law coughs, "I'm okay."

 

"Son of a..." Luffy says, slightly turning his taller boyfriend by the shoulders to see if he's hurt anywhere else, "I'm going to beat his sorry ass."

 

"Tell me how I'm supposed to feel coming home to this." the fourth man in the room said a bit mockingly and obviously ignoring Luffy, " _ Well _ , Law?" 

 

Okay, so, perhaps even more amusing than a facedown Eustass Kidd is this man who has suddenly stepped in—blonde, tall, donning a deep red suit, a bright pink tie, and weird pointy shades. 

 

Well what did you know? It's Law's adoptive dad who never liked Luffy (and vice-versa)—Donquixote Doflamingo. Or just Doffy because that's  _ way _ easier to pronounce. Luffy once thought Trafalgar was complicated until he realized there's a q and an x in Doffy's name and that's just, you know, wrong. Maybe it's because his brain is as weird and complicated as his name. Luffy didn't understand how sometimes you don't know if he's laughing  _ with _ you or  _ at _ you and then you feel like he's going to hit you with a brick from behind when you don't expect it. But, hey, it looks like daddy hates Kidd, too. At least they have something in common now.

 

"Dad." Law says flatly.  _ Too _ flatly. It's almost impossible for Luffy to tell whether he's pissed or, um, didn't care that his dad is back from being away for like two months on a business trip.

 

"Moths flock to you like you're some sort of light." The taller man shakes his head as they all watch Kidd sit up and reorient himself with the wall he just slammed into. Luffy hopes his nose is broken and bleeds until he passes out. Doflamingo flashes his wide smile, the one that Luffy thinks makes him look like a happy psychotic murderer. 

 

"I guess that means I did an excellent job raising you."

 

Law's jaw tightens as he obviously holds back from rolling his eyes away, "Spare me." 

 

The man snickers before he turns his attention to Luffy, finally. And he frowns. Again. Like the hundred times Luffy has seen him do.

 

"Looks like this little shit is here again. Well, why—"

 

" _ Dad. _ " Law interrupts protectively, his hand landing on the younger man's wrist as if instinctively and it was Luffy's turn to flash Doffy a smile as Law continues talking, "He's here to study with me."

 

Doffy doesn't look convinced, making Luffy decide that if this person calls Law a liar the next second, he's going to knock the wind out of him. The tall man doesn't say anything, but his eyebrows twitch. Luffy can't tell where he's looking with those shades.

 

"What the  _ fuck _ ?" Kidd is saying now. 

 

Oh, he's alive. And conscious. Dammit. 

 

"And the red disaster over there?" Doffy tilts his head towards Kidd.

 

"He broke in. He's not even supposed to  _ be _ here." Luffy answers and Doffy snaps his attention towards the smaller young man. The veins on his head start twitching visibly and Luffy never really did bother to comprehend how that's even possible.

 

"Did I talk to you, brat?"

 

"You  _ asked _ . I just  _ answered _ ."

 

"I should teach you how to—"

 

"Dad." Law interrupts again, "Since it bothers you that he's here—"

 

"It bothers me that he's with you  _ at all _ ." Doffy shrugs, again with a smile that Luffy wants to slap off his face for the crime of being creepy, "I've said that countless of times. I don't want you with him. Don't date him. Don't hang with him. He's a bad influence."

 

Law's eyes narrow at that. 

 

"Don't order me around."

 

It's times like this it's easy to remember that Law is adopted. Kind of makes one wonder why he even bothers calling Doffy "dad".

 

"Hey!" Kidd roars, getting up a bit shaky with a bleeding nose and a red face, obviously still rattled by how this person—oh, does he know it's Law's dad?—just flung him like he was some badly made paper airplane, "The fuck is  _ your _ prob—"

 

Even before Kidd could finish the last word, Doffy kicks the wooden stool nearby and sends it flying towards Kidd who manages to dodge the last second. Luffy hopes—prays, oh dear god—that no one has told Kidd about how Law's dad used to be a notorious gang leader when he was way younger. What did they say about what you don't know? It won't hurt you? Yeah, well he hopes it hurts Kidd. He hopes it hurts him enough to never come back.

 

"Luffy." Law's voice distracts Luffy from the idea of walking over to Kidd's spot and kicking him in the crotch, "Is your place—"

 

"Yeah, my place." Luffy gets up nodding before Law can finish his sentence.

 

"You're not going anywhere." Doffy says from where he's now grabbing Eustass Kidd by the jaw. The redhead was struggling, clawing at the taller man’s arms, but Doffy handles him like he would a five year old.

 

"We're going to my place." Luffy says again, his voice louder to overshadow Doffy and distract himself from watching Kidd be manhandled. He hurriedly pulls Law up to his feet, "Let’s get our stuff and..."

 

" _ Fucking brat _ , I just got home." Doffy says again after a sound of painful cracks and Kidd's writhing body groaning on the floor. Luffy is a bit regretful he didn't see how that happened. "You're not taking my son anywhere."

 

"We need to study." Law glares as he gets up.

 

"Yeah, we need to  _ study _ ."

 

Because study is Law's code word for make out, right? Luffy definitely got this communication thing down.

 

"It's either my room or his room, dad." Law's large hand feels around his neck as he looks up his insanely tall adoptive father, "Your pick."

 

Doffy gunts, but Luffy notes how the veins on his head aren't popping. His teeth are showing, growling at Law like some civilized animal or something before he waves them off, "To your room then. With that fucking piece of shit."

 

Luffy doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing going back to Law's room instead of his house. He'd like Law in his room. On his bed. Underneath him. He looks so hot like that. Well, he’s hot always. All the time.  _ Forever _ . God damn it, Law.

 

"You." Doffy says angrily, his foot angrily nudging Eustass Kidd's body curled on the floor, "Get the fuck out of my house."

 

Luffy blinks thoughtfully.

 

"Luffy." Law tugs at his hand, "Luffy."

 

"Yeah." the younger says, his head veering towards Law but keeping his eyes pasted on the tall man cursing and kicking a teenager in his disheveled living room, "Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

 

"Luffy." He thinks he can hear the frown on Law's voice.

 

"I'll catch up." he finally looks at Law, “I’ll be there before you miss me.”

 

The older hesitates a bit, but nods before releasing his hand and heading upstairs to his room. Luffy watches him until he's out of sight before turning to Doffy.

 

"Hey, Law's dad."

 

"The fuck you want?" Doffy doesn't even stop trying to move Eustass Kidd with his feet as if he's some sort of junk not worth using hands on. Kidd is trying to move, but that remains to be futile. What on earth did Doffy  _ do _ ? Luffy shrugs and tilts his head.

 

"Want me to take out the trash?" 

 

That's when Doffy finally stops kicking Kidd before he turns to look at Luffy. His hands are still in his pockets, still a bit bent like a distorted scarecrow but he's grinning now. It's the creepy appreciative kind, Luffy notes. He doesn't know how he's able to distinguish.

 

"Finally learning some manners, I see." Doffy mumbles before he straightens, "Fine then. Show me how you do it, you child."

 

Luffy cracks his knuckles.

 

"It's fine as long as it's thrown out, right?"

 

For a while, the taller man pauses, obviously a bit surprised before he starts chuckling and then breaks into maniacal, morbid laughter. Luffy doesn't attempt to hide the confusion on his face.

 

"Yeah." Doffy grins, "Out and away from my son."

 

"Great." Luffy grins back, "We can agree on that, at least."

  
**-END-**


End file.
